Marketing experts are coming to recognize that engendering customer loyalty is a crucial ingredient in generating increased profitability. Typical tools for measuring customer loyalty include surveying customers after completion of interaction between customers and company employees. Results of such surveys can be employed to improve employee training and designs of customer service practices. Such improvements may lead to future increases in customer loyalty. However, such surveys are likely to be ineffective in regaining customer loyalty in regard to particular customers who have found their interactions with company employees to be unsatisfactory.